


A Knife Twists at the Thought

by hailmaries



Series: Dimi/Leth Porn Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, basically just porn, dimitri is angry and byleth is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmaries/pseuds/hailmaries
Summary: “I will use you until the skin strips from your bones,” Dimitri growled, a warning at best. Byleth knew it wasn’t an empty threat, however, and it made her knees weak.She took a step toward Dimitri. Teasing. Playing. She leaned in, tempting the beast. “I have wanted you to for five years, your Highness.”Post-time skip, Dimitri is angry and Byleth is horny. Basically just porn! Minor spoilers for BL.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimi/Leth Porn Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535282
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	A Knife Twists at the Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST finished my run of blue lions, and post-time skip dimitri makes me horny.
> 
> OH, also! Minor spoilers for BL!  
C/W for MINOR forced pregnancy scare, rough sex without regard for the other person. You know the drill.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I will use you until the skin strips from your bones,” Dimitri growled, a warning at best. Byleth knew it wasn’t an empty threat, however, and it made her knees weak.

She took a step toward Dimitri. Teasing. Playing. She leaned in, tempting the beast. “I have wanted you to for five years,  _ your Highness. _ ”

There was a flash of...something in the King’s eyes. Hunger, maybe? No, more primal. Animalistic rage, perhaps.

His hand rose and tightened around her throat, forcing her back against the pillar. “You know not what you’re asking, girl.”

“I know exactly what I’m asking.” A challenge to his authority.

The ruined cathedral held a certain beauty in the dead of night. Byleth didn't know if it was the moon casting a halo around the King's head, or if it was the aroma of petrichor in the air. Maybe it was the lust clouding her judgment, but she knew this was bound to end horribly. Perhaps he would break her tonight. Perhaps she wouldn't live to see tomorrow, and she was okay with that.

Five years ago, Dimitri was...soft. It was endearing, of course, but Byleth didn’t know what she wanted then. Now, it was a different story. Now, she knew what she wanted. And it involved Dimitri, her, and a bed.

He removed his hand from her throat, replacing it on her arm. Dimitri marched her in the direction of his quarters. She thanked Sothis that none of her students were around to see the display.

His room was the same room as it was five years ago. A fleeting sliver of hope that maybe, what was left of his humanity, he picked the room for sentimentality. It left her mind, however, when he forced her upper half to bend over the side of the bed.

Dimitri had not given Byleth time to take her clothes off, rather pulled down her uniform bottoms and stockings underneath. A slap to her ass caused her to gasp, and if it were any indication of what was to come, she couldn’t stand the waiting.

His bed was not made, a stark contrast to the man she knew five years ago. Mandatory bedroom checks assured her he was always immaculate and had to start off the day with a neatly made bed. This night, however, was not the case. She looked around momentarily and noticed the paint was peeling off the wall. It was evident this room was not used for extracurricular pleasure but for the necessity of sleep.

Byleth looked back to Dimitri, who quickly unbuttoned his cloak and threw it on the floor. He unhooked the belt of his trousers and pulled them down, letting them settle just above the knees.

Dimitri was... _ massive _ . The sheer size was intimidating, but she knew she would be able to take it. Her past lovers were quite sizeable, but none compared to Dimitri. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. She let out a few “Holy Goddess”s.

As if Dimitri changed his mind on a dime, his hands scrambled for purchase along her body, gripping with animalistic pressure. Before she knew it, Byleth was kneeling on the floor in front of him. If she thought his cock was huge before, having it up close and personal before her eyes was a religious experience. Dimitri’s hand gripped the base of his cock, his other hand kneaded through her hair, tugging her head back.

He forced her to look at him, his piercing blue eye boring holes into her soul. Dimitri took the opportunity and spat on her face. The mushroom head of his cock was thrust against her lips, forcing them to part. She opened her mouth instinctively. Dimitri took full advantage.

His cock stretched her jaw to limits she never knew she had. Dimitri groaned above her, spurring her on. His shaft passed her lips by the inch, stopping when the head of his cock nudged against the back of her throat. Seeing it as a minor inconvenience, Dimitri thrust himself deeper into the throat until Byleth’s nose was pressed against the curls of his navel. She struggled to breathe, but wanted to please nonetheless.

Dimitri wrapped a hand in her hair, forming a crude ponytail as he fucked her head onto his cock. His other hand curled around her throat, pressing into the divots of her windpipe, feeling himself sliding in and out. "You're such a filthy whore,  _ Professor _ ," he spat, poisonous. "Maybe I should take  _ your _ head instead of Edelgard's. You would look lovely bloody."

Dimitri continued fucking Byleth’s face, unbothered by her incessant gagging and struggle to free herself. She dug her nails into the flesh of his thighs, hoping to elicit  _ some _ sort of mercy. Dimitri groaned deeply as he pulled her head off of his cock. Byleth turned her head and coughed, a mixture of spit and precum freeing her airway. Dimitri left no time to spare, forcing her up and bent over the bed once again. Byleth looked back to see Dimitri working his trousers off.

"You're not using oil?" Byleth asked halfheartedly. It really didn't matter either way. She was slick enough as it were. As was he.

"You don't deserve that luxury." Dimitri spat onto his hand, pumping his cock thrice. She was ready, if a bit nervous. Dimitri placed the head of his cock at her entrance and grunted. He had trouble entering her, considering his size.

"Perhaps, if you'd--" she started.

The head of his cock slipped in and Byleth's mouth opened in a silent cry, cutting off whatever she was going to say. The sensation was overwhelming, and she was certain she would perish before dawn broke. With one swift motion, and without warning, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She gasped and kneaded the sheets with her hands and teeth. She cursed, a mess of Albinean slang, praises to the Goddess, and phrases her students would surely be horrified she would utter.

His thrusts were fast and came in short bursts. With every retraction of his massive cock, he made sure only the head was inside before going balls-deep again.

“Gods damn it, Dimitri,” she hissed between clenched teeth.

He stopped moving suddenly and threaded his fingers through her hair, yanking back with seemingly all his strength. Her neck would surely ache for days. “ _ You _ don’t get to call me that. That man is dead.” The man forced her head into the mattress, causing her back to arch, and continued his assault.

A moan was forced from behind her lips. “Forgive me,  _ Your Highness _ .” She was going to make a snarky comment before her hair was pulled, yet again, cutting off whatever she was about to say. Her neck ached now, but Byleth hardly cared.

Byleth hoped whichever student took the rooms on either side of Dimitri’s wouldn’t hear nor think to check what all the commotion was. She tried her damndest to quiet her moans, but the King’s massive cock spearing her in two was too much for her to bear. With a strangled cry, her hands kneaded the mattress, her nails tearing the fabric of the sheet as she came undone. No doubt Dimitri was close to his climax as well.

As if he was confirming Byleth’s suspicions, Dimtitri’s breath became ragged, his angered moans turned into grunts. His thrusts were few and far between.

"Dimi-- Ah… Pull out," Byleth moaned. Not that she was particularly  _ afraid _ of the consequences, Byleth’s halfhearted request fell on deaf ears.

Dimitri grunted above her, his thrusts becoming erratic. "I've had plenty of bastards before. What's one more?"

Panic flashed across her features, quickly dissipating as Dimitri grabbed her hair with both of his hands, shoving her face into the mattress as he  _ growled _ curses to no one in particular. He came inside of her with each thrust. Her walls held him in a vice grip as he pulled out of her. Dimitri released his grasp on her hair, leaving her feeling empty and ashamed. She didn’t regret any of it, though.

Waiting for his next move, she feared moving from her spot.

Dimitri’s deep voice came from the other side of the room. Rolling over and sitting up, she spotted him seated at his desk, his back turned to her. “Leave.”

Byleth had so much to say, but words failed her in that moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but he repeated his statement. This time around, it was much harsher. A command, more than anything. 

“ _ Leave. _ ”

Byleth picked up her trousers, sliding them on and buttoning them at her stomach. Goddess forbid, if anyone were to see her like this; hair in knots, shirt unbuttoned. She certainly was a sight to behold.

Walking to the door and opening it, Byleth gave a quick glance to Dimitri. He was staring at her intently. It shook her very soul; he looked feral.

“Goodnight, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread it!! whoops!! enjoy it anyways!!
> 
> lemme know what you think, my loves! I was thinking of turning this into a loosely plot-centered porn adventure, we'll see ;^)


End file.
